Pooh's Adventures of Legends of the Hidden Temple
Pooh's Adventures of Legends of the Hidden Temple is an upcoming film to be made by David Graham it will appear on Google Drive in the near future. The film follows the 100 Acre Wood Rebel Allaince teaming up with three siblings who ditch a jungle tour and find themselves undergoing a real-life obstacle course with the help of Kirk Fogg. Plot The 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance meets three siblings, Sadie (Isabela Moner), Noah (Colin Critchley), and Dudley (Jet Jurgensmeyer), go on a jungle tour to the 'Hidden Temple' theme park where Kirk Fogg, now a tour guide, works. Noah has been fascinated by the legends of the seemingly Hidden Temple and has been wondering if he could get inside to explore it, much to his sister Sadie's annoyance. Along with his little brother Dudley, the boys go to the restricted area where the secret entrance to the temple is believed to be. Sadie, seeing this, tries to stop them, but she accidentally steps on the trapdoor that sends them to the temple itself. Inside the temple, the kids are welcomed by none other than the keeper of the Temple, Olmec who once was a king. Olmec tells them the whole story: Olmec planned to make his son, Prince Zuma as a successor to the kingdom, but his evil brother Thak and his army of Temple Guards attempted to kill Zuma and make himself king, so King Olmec had no choice but to turn the entire civilization into stone. Noah believes that he, Sadie & Dudley are the only ones who can restore the kingdom back to its former glory, so Olmec instructs them to find both half pendants of life in the Room of the Ancient Warriors and the Treasure Room, but warns them of the dangers that might lurk around the temple, and once both half pendants have been found, the pendants need to be combined to unlock the temple within three minutes or risk being trapped inside the temple forever. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, Iago, Twilight Sparkle, The Human Mane 5, Discord, Moonlight Shimmer, Scrooge McDuck and his nephews, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, the Digidestined and their Digimon, Genie, SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Winterbolt, and The Masters of Evil will guest star in this film. *This film will debut a new Power Ranger ally to the 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance: Zenowing, the Silver Dino Charge Ranger. *This film reveals a rivalry between Mr. Krabs and Scrooge McDuck. *This film features a bonus ending scene leading up to Winnie the Pooh Meets Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. *The gang has a favorite team in this film: **Tigger, Iago, Brock, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Launchpad, Rainbow Dash: Red Jaguars **Pooh, Rabbit, Ash, Pikachu, Sora: Blue Barracudas **Fluttershy, Discord, Tai, Huey: Green Monkeys **Dewey, Webby, Squidward, Genie, Joe, Mimi, Izzy, T.K., Applejack, Pinkie Pie: Orange Iguanas **Piglet, Eeyore, Zenowing, Mr. Krabs, Matt, Louie: Purple Parrots **Scrooge McDuck, Kari, Rarity: Silver Snakes Gallery Pooh's Adventures of Legends of the Hidden Temple Pooh character poster.png|Pooh and the Gang poster Pooh's Adventures of Legends of the Hidden Temple 100 Acre Wood RA poster.png|100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance poster Pooh's Adventures of Legends of the Hidden Temple Pokemon character poster.png|Ash and his Friends poster Pooh's Adventures of Legends of the Hidden Temple MLP character poster.png|My Little Pony poster Pooh's Adventures of Legends of the Hidden Temple SpongeBob character poster.png|SpongeBob and Friends poster Pooh's Adventures of Legends of the Hidden Temple Digimon character poster.png|Digimon poster Pooh's Adventures of Legends of the Hidden Temple DuckTales character poster.png|DuckTales poster Pooh's Adventures of Legends of the Hidden Temple Masters of Evil poster.png|Masters of Evil poster Pooh's Adventures of Legends of the Hidden Temple Guest character poster.png|Misc Guest character poster Transcript * Pooh's Adventures of Legends of the Hidden Temple/Transcript Category:BowserMovies1989 Category:Travel Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Mystery films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Nickelodeon Crossover Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers